Le Come Back de Quinn Fabray
by Layriana
Summary: "Puis je me disais si elle avait changée, serait elle bizarrement devenue une geek ? Ou restait-elle une cheerleader ? La capitaine ? Comme au collège ? Mon propre esprit me torturait avec toutes ses questions. J'étais dans une tourmente remplie de sentiments contradictoire : aussi pressée que réticente de la revoir. " One Shot Faberritana, clin d'oeil Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour mes amours ! Après la décision de faire une pause pour Friend Zone (d'ailleurs, gros bisous pour vos reviews compréhensive ;* ).**

 **Et en attendant la prochaine Fanfiction, voici un One Shot préparé par mes soins.**

 _ **Le Come Back de Quinn Fabray**_

Le réveil retentit à peine que je l'éteins d'un coup sec et mécanique. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a réveillé, je le suis depuis au moins une demie-heure, et je n'ai pas réussit à me rendormir.

Évidemment, sinon, c'est pas drôle.

J'ai déjà eut du mal à m'endormir hier soir, essayant les plus improbables positions pour trouver le sommeil. Je suis même allée courir. Moi, Rachel Berry, qui a déjà peur du crépuscule, je suis allée courir à minuit. Vous vous rendez compte maintenant à quel point je vais mal ?

Moi qui, toute la journée d'hier, m'étais dit que sa n'aurait pas d'incidence sur mon comportement. Avec en plus, Kurt et Mercedes qui n'arrêtaient pas d'être au petits soins pour moi, me préparant au choc mental que sera le retour de Quinn Fabray.

Six ans, Six putains d'années qu'elle est partit.

C'est alors que je me ressasse les même pensées que j'avais déjà hier soir, et la précédente demie-heure, que mon père toque à la porte

« Mon ange ? M'appelle t-il derrière ma porte, me sortant de mes rêveries. Tu es réveillée ?

-Mmh, oui... dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Bien, sa serait dommage que tu sois en retard pour ton premier jour ! » Rigole t-il. Par politesse, je ris d'une voix plus crispé que ce que j'aurais voulu.

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner de ma porte et je décide à me lever. Il ne faut pas que ce malencontreux événement perturbe mes habituels routines matinales. Non, bien sûr, ça ne perturbera seulement que mes pensés.

Alors, pendant que je faisais mon sport, que je chantais, que je mangeais et me lavais. J'y pensais, imaginant tout les scénarios possible. Dans tout ces scénarios, je finissais recouverte la tête au pied du slushie que, même à onze ans , Quinn avait l'habitude de me lançait. Un rictus vilain sur ses lèvres. Puis je me disais si elle avait changée, serait elle bizarrement devenue une geek ? Ou restait-elle une cheerleader ? La capitaine ? Comme au collège ? Mon propre esprit me torturait avec toutes ses questions. J'étais dans une tourmente remplie de sentiments contradictoire : aussi pressée que réticente de la revoir.

Comprenez moi, cette garce, cette peste, cette HBIC, m'avait fait, par je ne sais quelle malchance, tombée amoureuse d'elle. Elle a été la première qui a capturé mon cœur...et la dernière. Je crois que c'est sa le pire. _Je ne suis plus jamais tombée amoureuse._

J'ai maintenant dix-sept ans et je ne suis tombé que pour une seule personne, cette personne que je croyais connaître, que j'ai aimé et qui m'a détesté. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. C'était juste que les couches de tristesse, de honte et de colère recouvraient jour par jour, insultes par insultes, l'amour dont mon cœur souffrait. Cet amour, qui a vu le jour dès notre premier regard.

 _J'étais jeune, timide et naïve. Tout ses regards sur moi me donnait juste l'envie de sortir de cette classe._

 _« Les enfants, veuillez dire bonjour à votre nouvelle camarade, Rachel. » M'avait présentée la maîtresse. Sarah, je m'en souviendrai toujours de son prénom._

 _Les enfants m'avaient salués et je leur avait juste répondu d'un signe de la main. Timide, je vous l'avez dit. Juste après, la maîtresse nous avait annoncé le début d'un jeu que je ne connaissais pas mais qui apparemment, était courant pour les élève car ils commencèrent à s'exclamer et à s'asseoir en demi cercle autour de la maîtresse, donc de moi. Ce qui me gêna et je commençais à rougir._

 _« Assis toi là, Rachel. » m'avait indiqué la dame en me montrant une place. J'étais assise à l'extrémité du demi-cercle, à côté d'un garçon qui me faisait un peu peur par apport à sa carrure._

 _« Salut, Rach' m'avait il salué._

 _-Rachel, je m'appelle Rachel. » Lui avais-je rectifié, dans une mine contrarié. Oui, j'avais déjà un caractère assez difficile à l'époque. Il m'avait juste sourit niaisement, ce qui m'avait encore plus contrarié._

 _-Tu es drôle, Rachel. Et tu es jolie. Je t'aime bien. M'avait-il répondu ce qui me flatta._

 _-Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui avais-je demandé en baissant mon regard sur mes mains, se tripotant sur ma jupe (j'étais accroupie)._

 _-Finn ! » M'avait-il dit avec un grand sourire, je lui en rendit un petit._

 _La maîtresse nous expliqua le jeu, il s'appelait « Ni oui, ni non », chacun à son tour, on devait posé une question à un élève qui était assis au milieu du demi cercle, sur une chaise, et on devait faire parler une de nos marionnettes qu'on devait prendre de chez nous._

 _« Tu as compris ? Je hochai la tête comme réponse. Bien, qui veut commencer ? Kurt peut-être ? » Avait -elle demandé à un garçon qui avait des cheveux plaquée et une raie à droite. Il avait une drôle d'allure. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une main se leva avec force et vitesse._

 _-Nan moi ! J'ai attendu deux jours pour le faire ! Tu m'avais promis ! S'exclama la voix._

 _-Mais tu l'as déjà fait trois fois cette semaine, Santana... essaya la maîtresse en penchant la tête._

 _-Tu m'avais promis ! » Répéta la fille en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras._

 _Santana était une fille d'à peu près ma taille, de longs cheveux noirs et lisses descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Elle avait des pommettes bien prononcés et rougis. Sur sa tête, elle portait un serre tête rouge à points noirs avec une petite coccinelle sur le haut._

 _Que voulez vous ? A cet âge, on retient de petites choses insignifiantes._

 _Elle était devant moi. Sans que je ne le veuille, son attitude que je trouvais mignonne me fit sourire et elle le remarqua, c'est à partir là que je me suis mise sur le dos Santana Lopez :_

 _« Qu'est ce qu'il veut le nain ? Me siffla Santana, pour la première fois. Surprise par l'agressivité de sa voix, je sursautais et regardais juste la maîtresse avec un visage apeuré._

 _-Santana ! Bon, si je te laisse jouer, tu arrêtera de terrorisé mes élèves ? La fille avait déjà commençait à se lever avant la fin de la phrase._

 _-Ouais, ouais, jurée. »_

 _Sarah leva les yeux, sachant très bien que c'était le genre de promesses que les enfants font à tout va pour avoir la paix. Sarah sortit du cercle et s'assit sur une chaise pour adulte. Santana se dirigea vers son sac rouge qui était avec les autres et y ressortit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, une grosse peluche verte et rouge qui représentait un serpent tirant la langue. A l'époque, je ne pas savais pourquoi, la plupart des filles avaient poussé des bruits de peur ou d'écœurement. Ce n'était pas le genre de peluche qu'une fille devait prendre. Alors, le sourire de Santana disparut et elle regarda sa peluche d'un air triste. Et les enfants avaient commencés à rigoler._

 _« Mais pour quoi vous rigolez ? Avait demandé une petite voix de fille. Les rires se dissipèrent un peu et un garçon qui avait des cheveux noirs un peu long et un débardeur noir lui expliqua :_

 _-C'est une peluche de garçon sa ! Aha, Santana se prend pour un garçon !_

 _-Tais-toi ! Je suis pas un garçon ! Avait essayait Santana alors que sa voix tremblait un petit peu et que je ressentais de l'empathie pour cette fille._

 _-Les enfants ! S'il vous plaît ! Les rires cessèrent mais les yeux de Santana étaient embué de larmes et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Santana ! C'est interdit de sortir de la salle ! Mais la brune était déjà sortit. »_

 _Le reste du jeu se passa tranquillement malgré que Santana n'était pas revenue et Kurt avait remplacé la brune, en arrangeant une mèche de cheveux et avec un sourire vainqueur il c'était levé et s'était assis sur la chaise. Je n'aimais pas son attitude par apport à ce qui c'était passé avec Santana, mais tout les autres enfants semblaient s'en moquer. Je sentais déjà que je n'allais pas aimer cette classe._

Le liquide brûlant me fit pousser un hoquet de douleur et je reculai brusquement la tasse de mes lèvres, faisant tomber du café sur la table.

« Je t'avais dit que deux minutes c'était trop. » Se moqua de moi gentiment Papa L en me regardant entrain de galérer pour ne pas faire tomber du café par terre. Je le regardai d'un air sévère et il rigola de nouveau en rangeant le jus d'orange dans le frigo.

Oui, qui aurait crut Santana sensible à ce point ? Mais sa, bien sûr, c'était l'ancienne Santana, et vous avez bien vu que déjà, à l'époque, elle avait un côté Bitch.

Ma tasse, mes couverts et mon verre rangés, je me dirigeais vers les escaliers, les montant, chacun de mes pas faisant battre mon cœur plus forts, le stresse me gagnant.

 _« C'est ton premier jour, va où tu veux. » M'expliqua Sarah en mettant sa main le haut de mon dos alors que j'examinai la salle de classe avec les quatre activités qui s'offraient à moi._

 _Ne connaissant personne, je décidai d'aller au même endroit où Finn se trouvait, c'est-à-dire à la table origamis. Les mains derrière le dos, je me dirigeai donc vers la table qui était la plus éloignée de moi. La table avait encore une chaise devant celle de Finn, je m'y assis alors, n'osant pas lui adresser la parole, je me contentais alors juste de le regarder entrain de le galérer avec le papier qu'il essayait de plié en un signe...ou une grenouille ? C'est impossible d'en déduire quelque chose tellement qu'il s'y prenait mal, mais je n'osais pas lui proposer mon aide, sachant à quel point les hommes sont sensibles quand on leur demande s'il veulent de l'aide. C'est à ça que sa sert de vivre avec deux papas._

 _« Mais non ! S'exclama tout d'un coup une voix à côté de Finn. Je te l'ai dit milles fois ! C'est sur la gauche et après sur la droite, celui-là, tu le plie à l'avant...laisse moi faire, alors, celui là, devant celui là il faut le mettre derrière...Non ? Ah mince..._

 _-Non, en fait tu dois le plier en bas à gauche... » dis-je soudainement en réflexe. Les deux levèrent leurs yeux vers moi, Finn sourit. Mais j'avais les yeux rivés vers le visage de la fille. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais rien que son visage qui était neutre m'avait intimidé et j'avais un peu baisser la tête. Elle avait la même peu claire que maintenant, des cheveux blonds ondulés tombés jusqu'à la table. Elle baissa son regard et fit ce que je lui avait recommandais puis remonta son regard vers moi. Elle me sourit. Mon cœur avait raté un battement et j'avais sourit à mon tour._

 _On avait pas eut d'interaction depuis sa, je m'étais juste consacré à mes origamis et des fois Finn me demandait d'où je venais et il fit une grimace quand j'avais essayé de lui expliqué que j'ai toujours habité à Lima mais que mes Papas m'ont fait l'école à la maison. La fille dont je ne connaissais toujours pas son nom m'avait apparemment écouté parce qu'elle avait rigolé quand Finn m'avait demandé : « Mais...tu as déjà vu la lumière du jour avant aujourd'hui ? » et j'avais sourit bêtement devant le rire joyeux que la blonde avait. Puis la maîtresse était venue :_

 _« Bien les enfants, vous avez finit ? » Les enfants s'étaient exclamait que oui et voulaient montrer leur création, Sarah avait dit que c'était beau à tout le monde et à tout va, seule la fille et moi n'avions pas réagit._

 _« Fais moi voir ce que tu as fais, Quinn. Dit Sarah en s'adressant à la fille qui hocha la tête et présenta à deux mains l'origami à la professeure. Ooh c'est vraiment très beau ! » Effectivement l'origami était parfait **et je souris en me rappelant que je m'étais demandé si un jour, je pourrai faire un signe aussi beau.** Quinn avait alors fait valsé ses cheveux d'un revers de la main derrière elle. Et j'avais une nouvelle fois sourit devant la grâce de cette fille. _

_La première partie de la matinée se finit et, deux part deux, on se dirigeait tous vers la cour de récré. Le soleil tapait avec force sur la cours et mes yeux mirent un peu de temps à s'habituer. La cour était plus grande que se que j'avais imaginé, elle était en deux partie, une étant plus basse et grande mais ne contenait pas de jeux. Tout les enfants se ruèrent sur cette partie sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Sans savoir où allait, je décidai de visiter moi-même l'endroit, je marchais alors à gauche, en longeant un mur, il y avait un trou aussi grand qu'une porte et je compris que c'était les toilettes, à l'intérieur, il y avait Santana et une fille blonde qui devait être en grande section (nous étions en moyenne section). La brune ne pleurait plus et même, rigolait avec la fille blonde, ce qui me fit sourire. Après mon inspection de la cour, je me dirigeai vers un arbre posé au milieu._ _Autour de l'arbre, il y avait un petit muré en pierre autour, je m'y assis, et tripotait le petit élastique qui était autour de mon poignée._

 _« Salut » m'interpella soudainement une voix, je relevai mon regard et remarquai que Quinn c'était assise à côté de moi._

 _Ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide, elle les regardai et je me mis à détailler son profil et remarquai qu'elle avait des yeux verts. Puis je me mis à l'imiter dans ses mouvements. Nous restions comme sa plusieurs minutes qui me semblèrent longues, mais il n'y avait pas de malaise. J'aimais bien sa, qu'elle soit à mes côté, je ne me sentais pas seule malgré qu'elle ne me regardait pas, surtout comparée à moi qui lui jetait à tout va des regards._

 _« Tu...commença t-elle timidement en croisant ses pieds, je souris, tu veux être mon amie ? » me demanda t-elle soudainement en levant ses yeux vers moi, me faisant détourner le regard. Mon corps fut envahis d'une chaleur. Je répondis, encore plus timidement qu'elle :_

 _« Euh, oui, si tu veux... » bien qu' un panneau rouge « OUI » clignoté dans ma tête._

Ce souvenir me fit rouler une larme sur ma joue alors que le liquide me brûler agréablement la peau. Je refermai le robinet et sortit de la douche entourée par une serviette. Mes yeux étaient un peu rouges devant la glace.

Alors que j'avais finit de creuser dans mes souvenirs pour retrouver celui de notre rencontre. Je commençais à m'habiller, me rappelant de la colère que j'ai ressentis quand Santana à rencontrer Quinn et a fait d'elle sa meilleure amie, et donc une garce. J'avais appris par la suite que la fille blonde dans les toilettes s'appelaient Brittany, elle a redoublé son année et nous avions était dans la même classe, je suis reconnaissante car c'est souvent grâce à elle que je ne me suis pas retrouvée couverte de bleus à la fin de la journée, étant assez naïve pour croire que Santana pouvait être gentille. Depuis le jour où elles se son rencontré, elles sont toutes les trois inséparables.

Santana étant donc la seule personne avec laquelle Quinn avait donné de ses nouvelles, nous -la populace- étions seulement en courant que Quinn était partit dans un autre pays à cause -ou grâce, sa dépend des gens- au travail de son père : il c'est fait muter.

Où je me range? Je ne sais pas, comme je vous ai dit, mes sentiments sont très contradictoires, je ne saurais vous dire si sa était pour moi une bénédiction ou une torture que Quinn parte. Je peux juste vous dire que j'ai pleurer les deux semaines qui ont suivit son départ. Oui, pathétique. Pourquoi plaindre le départ de votre bourreau ? Je me suis longuement demandé si je n'étais pas SM, après tout. Tout ce que je sais, c'est quand partant, elle a volé une partie de mon cœur qui m'a empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré les deux années passés en tant que petite copine du quaterback, j'ai nommé : Finn Husdon.

Les rumeurs disent que j'ai attendu avec impatience que Quinn s'en aille pour être sa successeurs. Les rumeurs vont de : « j'ai exilé Quinn » à « je l'ai tout simplement tué et enterré dans mon jardin. ».

Et Finn n'arrangeait rien, avec ses : « C'est pas grave Rachel, je t'aime quand même » et m'embrasser alors que j'étais visuellement choqué par sa phrase. Puis j'avais envie de lui répondre : « Le problème c'est que, moi, c'est Quinn que j'aime » puis partir dans le pays où elle est allé, chevauchant la fameuse licorne de Brittany.

Cette pensé me fit sourire alors que je descendais les escaliers avec précipitation. Mon père L m'attendait avec un grand sourire, sa sacoche à la main et un sourire à ses lèvres.

« Tu es très belle chérie. » Je luis souris.

Le mot « belle » me fit avoir l'image de Quinn dans mon esprit.

Mon Dieu elle va revenir. Quinn « fucking » Fabray va revenir. Oui, je suis plus vulgaire que ce que Santana pense. Surtout quand je suis stresser. Ce que je n'ai jamais été plus que maintenant.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Me trouver dans les couloirs du lycée et me jeter un slushie, se rappelait-elle de moi ? Me reconnaîtrait-elle ? Allait-elle me mettre tout le lycée sur le dos ? Comme elle l'avait fait avec le collège ? _Raconterai elle à tout le monde que je suis gay ?_ Car oui, elle le sait. Plus grave que sa, elle sait que je l'aime. Petite j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, et la plus bête.

J'ai dit à Santana Lopez que j'aimais sa meilleure amie.

Me demandais pas pourquoi. Quand Quinn a connu Santana, elle n'est pas devenue soudainement une garce. Elle était même toujours amie avec moi, et je devais supporter les critiques de Santana, vu que Quinn traîner toujours avec elle. Je suis même venue chez elles, oui, sa choque toujours les gens quand ils savent que « Berry la looseuse » avait été amie avec les plus populaires du lycée. Et je ressens de la profonde nostalgie quand j'y repense ou croise les parents d'une des trois filles de l'Unholy Trinity.

Malgré que Santana avait répété plusieurs fois à Quinn que je l'aimais, la blonde ne l'a jamais cru. Lui disant que j'étais une simple amie, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui disait jusqu'à ce qu'elle agisse comme elle a agis. Me brisant chaque jour un peu plus mon cœur. Et j'avais finit par lui dire directement.

 _« Mmh, Quinn ? Essayai-je en me rapprochant de son groupe d'amie. Elle se retourna doucement vers moi, un regard menaçant me transperça que je ne pus combattre plus longtemps et je regardai juste au loin. Tu veux bien venir ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. » En relevant mes yeux vers la blonde j'ai pu y lire la peur. Elle tourna son regard vers les autres cheerleaders et, devant mon plus grand étonnement, elle leur dit :_

 _-Je reviens. »_

 _Encore un peu choquée, je n'avais pas directement réagis. Elle m'avait regardait avec insistance, les bras croisés et un sourcil haussé._

 _« Si c'est juste pour me montrer ta face de poisson fris, merci, je la vois assez » J'avais secoué la tête et, sans faire intention à son insulte, je lui avais demandé de me suivre._

 _C'était la fin de la journée et demain, Quinn partira pour très longtemps. J'avais un besoin intense de lui avouer mes sentiments, depuis au moins cinq ans, ce poids me faisait souffrir. Je l'avais emmener dans un genre de queue-de-sac collé au collège, où personne pouvait nous voir. Il y avait au bout, c'est-à-dire à cinq mètres, une porte en fer menant au plateau sportif. J'ai été face à elle, observant mes mains se frotter._

 _« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux Berry ? Me lança t-elle. Je relevai le regard. Elle avait les bras croisé et un visage stricte et fermé. Je déglutit. Ce n'était pas très encourageant._

 _-Je...j'ai..._

 _-Accouche bon Dieu._

 _-C'est dur à dire... j'avais relevé mon regard qui commençait à s'embuer de larmes et son visage se « desserra », sa bouche c'était entre ouvrert. Elle avait les bras ballants. Je crois qu'elle a déjà compris._

 _-Mon Dieu, Rachel, ne me dis pas sa.. Se fut la seule fois depuis quatre ans que je pu l'entendre prononcer mon prénom. J'avais relevé encore ma tête, mon dos s'était tendu._

 _-Je t'aime Quinn. » Avais-je dit d'une façon plus pathétique que se que j'aurais voulu faire car un sanglot accompagna ma phrase. Un poids s'était échappée quand j'avais soufflé cette simple phrase._

 _« Non, tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit... S'était elle dit à elle même, divaguant. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire sa. me siffla t-elle en relevant un regard menaçant et colérique qui me fit frémir de peur. Elle se rapprocha de moi d'un pas. Je suis trop bien pour que ton ridicule cœur m'aime. »_

 _Puis elle était partie. Me laissant seule, moi et mes larmes. Kurt m'avait retrouvée, il m'avait consolée, suivit de Mercedes, je n'avais pas eut le choix, et je leur ai tout expliquait. Même si, au fond de moi, je voulais le dire à quelqu'un depuis longtemps._

J'ouvre la portière et commence à sortir de la voiture mais mon père me retient et me demande de lui faire un bisou, ce que je fais et lui donne un sourire aussi crispé que mon rire dans ma chambre. Je sors finalement de la voiture et referme la porte, mon père part. Je me sens seule malgré la vague de lycéen se dirigeant vers la porte du lycée. Mon regard fait une inspection de tout le monde et je ne remarque pas la fille de mes cauchemars. Je me rends compte que j'avais bloqué ma respiration et relâche tout dans un soupir de soulagement. Ayant peur qu'elle arrive littéralement derrière moi, je commence à marcher avec vitesse vers la porte du lycée. J'entends « Don't rain on my parade » résonné dans mon sac et y plonge la main, je prends l'appareil et le met à mon oreille.

« Kurt, bon sang, où est-ce que tu es ?! Dis-je rapidement dans le téléphone.

-Du calme ! Je suis devant la salle de chant, on est tous là d'ailleurs. J'avale ma salive. La salle de chant ? C'est au troisième étages. Ce qui fait encore plus de possibilités de la croiser.

-Et vous auriez pas pu m'attendre devant le lycée comme c'était convenu ?

-On a croisé Mr Shue, il nous a demandé de le suivre directement dans la salle. J'allais pas lui dire « Non mais je dois escorter la fille qui a peur d'une autre fille qu'elle a pas vu depuis six ans mais qu'elle aime toujours » Bon bref, t'es où maintenant ?

-Au deuxième étages. Dis-je essoufflée.

-...Déjà ?

-Quand ta Quinn Fabray qui est prête à te faire la peau, je peux te dire que tu cours.

-Tu cours en plus ? Sérieusement ?

-Au moins je suis déjà là. »

Il se retourna et me sourit en me remarquand, je le prit dans mes bras ainsi que certaines autres personnes du glee club. Nous parlâmes ensemble de ce que nous avions fait ces vacances, de ce qu'il y avait de nouveau. Je pris Sam et Mercedes dans mes bras quand ils nous ont annoncé leur relation.

« Mais sa fait combien de temps ? Demanda Kurt.

-Deux mois. Lui répondit Mercedes en prenant la main de Sam dans la sienne et le regardant. Il l'embrassa.

-Ooh, vous êtes trop mignons ! Dis-je en mettant mes mains sur ma poitrine.

-Oh, oh... chuchota Puck en regardant derrière lui.

-Quoi ? »

A peine avoir prononcé ce mot, j'avais déjà compris ce qu'il allait se passer. Derrière Puck, les élèves commençaient à se séparer en deux parties. Et je sais très bien ce que sa voulait dire, dans la seconde d'après, Quinn arrivant en furie justifia mes craintes. Suivit par Santana qui avait un grand sourire mauvais et Brittany. Mon cœur commença à battre si fort que je le ressentais dans mes tempes, alors que j'aurais pu fuir, la peur me paralysa sur place. D'un pas dur et rapide elle se dirigea vers moi, les lèvres pincés et un regard noir me transperçant. Je me sentais partir à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Tout les regards braqués moi et Santana qui n'attendais que la revanche de Quinn, me fit avoir chaud. Je croyais m'évanouir quand elle n'arrêta pas sa marche et que, soudainement, son corps se colla contre le mien qui semblait ne pas vouloir répondre à mes ordres.

La lumière. J'ai cru voir la lumière. Serai-ce le Paradis ? Ou serai-ce le goût qu'a le Paradis ? Les lèvres de Quinn Fabray serai le Paradis en elles-mêmes ? Mon cœur explosa quand la douce texture des lèvres dont j'ai longtemps rêver d'embrasser réalisèrent mon rêve. Puis elle recula, son corps toujours collé au mien, sa respiration précipité frappant contre ma bouche.

« Sa fait six ans que j'attends de pouvoir faire sa. » Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

Je rêve, c'est sa ? Puis elle recula d'un pas et partit de l'autre côté aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Mon regard choqué se posa sur Santana, encore plus traumatisée que je ne l'étais, elle murmura.

« Okay, c'est pas à sa que je m'attendais... Puis, en commençant à suivre Quinn, elle lui cria de loin. Fabray reviens ici ! Tu as des explications à me fournir! »

Mes yeux furent bloqué sur le sol alors que Brittany, souriant de toutes ses dents, s'avança vers moi, ma claqua un baiser sur la joue avant de me dire d'un air joyeux :

« Depuis le temps que j'attends que le Faberry se forme » Puis elle partit suivre les deux filles en m'adressant uns signe de la main.

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que sa vous a plus parce que j'ai du finir ce OS en étant malade, donc un peu de reconnaissance XD**

 **Dites moi ce qu'il vous a plu ou pas dedans, certaines phrases que vous avez aimé ou des passages etc. Vous avez aimé les petits flashback ? Personnellement, je me suis vraiment amusée à retranscrire les personnages de Glee en petits !**

 **J'en profite pour vous informer que le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction Faberritana va sortir demain je pense. Je suis pas encore fixée pour le titre , mais pour en faire la promo, je vous propose de vous montrer le résumé :**

 _ **Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry et Santana Lopez font parties des plus grandes organisations criminelles du monde. Mais malheureusement, arrêtées par la justice américaine, elles devront se ranger du côté des « gentils » pour ne pas passer leur vie en prison.**_

 _ **Faberritana, plus badass que jamais.**_

 **Pour le titre, j'ai pensé à Totally Spies (don't judge me). Mais si vous avez des idées, sa serai avec plaisir que je les écourterai ! :)**


	2. Un nouveau chapitre?

Salut à tous! Merci pour vos reviews du premier capitre ;)

Vu qu'avant j'avais déjà imaginé faire un chpaitre en plus pour Quinn, et que vous êtes deux à m'avoir demandé une suite, dites moi ici, par reviews, si vous en voulez une! ^^

J'ai récemment publié un nouveau chapitre de _Se ranger du bon côté_ , n'hésitez pas à checker


End file.
